Crash Into You
by pearlayyyy
Summary: Jeon Jungkook hates Kim Taehyung, the last time she met him when they were Elementary School. Jungkook promised that he would never to meet Taehyung again. But one morning, Jungkook awakens in Taehyung's hotel room. Taehyung not only looks SUPERHOT, but he is a renowned doctor who handles her father! TAEKOOK/REMAKE/GS/RnR/FnF


**Crash Into You** (Remake of **aliaZalea's** novel with the same tittle)

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Disclamaire : this story belongs to **aliaZalea** i only write it down with other cast and change some words that need to be.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook peeing in her skirt, Jungkook peeing in her skirt," Taehyung sang the words with a mocking tone then burst into laughter, followed by Juno and Shinhyuk. They are the most naughty fifth graders in this school, with Kim Taehyung as the tip of the spear.

"I'm not peeing in my skirt!" I argue as hard as I can.

Taehyung fell silent while staring at my wet blue skirt on the front, then once again he laughed and started singing his creation song 'Jungkook pee in her skirt' with more tight.

I was ready to cry to hear this mocked song. My skirt was wet on the front, but not urine but because Chaerin, my classmate, she accidentally spilled a small bucket of water in my direction. We were doing the picket that morning, me and Chaerin watered the plants in every window of their class.

Chaerin has said sorry for tens of times over the past fifteen minutes and despite being annoyed at her, I can not be angry because she was not on purpose. It was Monday, the other kids were in the field for the ceremony that was about to start in a minute, so my class was empty. Chaerin and I are thinking of ways to dry my skirts when Taehyung and his gang pass in front of my class before then step in to find out why me, known as a teacher's favorite student, have not gone down to the field yet.

"Taehyung-ah this is just water," Chaerin whispered, trying to dry my skirt with a tissue. I was standing and Chaerin was kneeling in front of me.

"Hahaha ... if it's only water why I smell something?" Juno asked who directly supported the nod of his gang.

"Does it smell?" I asked, whispering to Chaerin.

Without hesitation Chaerin immediately smelled my skirt. "I do not smell anything," she said.

The bell rang, indicating that the ceremony was about to begin. I'm getting hot for fear of being punished by Hwang sonsaengnim, my homeroom teacher, because I have not been on the field as I should.

Suddenly I heard a loud voice from Park sonsaengnim, our headmaster "You're still here? The ceremony is about to begin."

Chaerin immediately got up from my face and looked at Park Sonsaengnim with wide-eyed eyes. Park Sonsaengnim is known as the most fierce teacher, all the children are afraid of him, including me.

The three boys immediately fled, but earlier Taehyung had said in a low voice that Park Sonsaengnim who stood in front of the door could not hear.

"Just go down, the skirt is not wet much," he said with a smile typical of her fad.

"What do you mean?! This is so wet, I've been like a rat splashed in a water hole," I replied.

"No, you're not like a rat splashed in a water hole, that's too shallow, if canal, naaahhh ... that's more likely." After saying this Taehyung immediately laughed out loud as he walked casually toward the door.

"Taehyung, that's not funny," I said, but Taehyung just stepped back with a grin and disappeared from my face, following his two friends who had come out first. I do not know why, Taehyung that I know since we were in first grade of Elementary School and all this time there's never a problem with me. He suddenly start liking to bother me when we step on fifth grade. I've never cared for him because even though he is stubborn, he never picked me as his victim until a few months ago. And since then my days have started to fall apart. At first I ignored him amd hope that he would stop by himself. But the more I ignore it, the more he would brother me.

Park Sonsaengnim took his waist, shaking his head at the three children. I growled irritably.

"Jungkook, you did not come down?" Park Sonsaengnim's voice immediately sounded friendly when asking that. I admit that I am the golden girl of the teachers at my school. Besides being almost always the champion of the class, I also always obey and never make trouble with anyone.

"In a moment, Sonsaengnim," I replied, greeted by Park Sonsaengnim's nickname before he disappeared from my face. I could have asked Park Sonsaengnim for help, but I was too embarrassed to talk to a male teacher.

"Oh, what am I supposed to do, Chaerin-ah? The second bell will be ringing again." I started to panic. I glanced at my skirt and yelled in surprise when I realized her situation was worse than half an hour ago before Chaerin tried to dry it with a tissue. The skirt is still wet and now there are some white flakes that stick. "This is even worse than before," I growled.

"I'm sorry, Kook, I did not mean to," Chaerin's repentant tone made me feel guilty for voicing my frustration.

I closed my eyes to think. I can not go to the field with this kind of situation. I must ask Chaerin to look for Kim Sonsaengnim soon. I think my school must have a spare skirt I can borrow while I wait for my skirt to dry. When I raised that opinion, Chaerin immediately agreed and disappeared from my presence as well. I suddenly felt dizzy and had to sit down.

I sat in the nearest seat before laying my head between my palms and closing my eyes, but the pain in my head actually getting worse.

Nyut.. Nyut.. Nyut..

And when I opened my eyes again I knew I was not in my Elementary School classroom. I looked around to try to guess my existence. This room looks bright as it is doused by the sunlight that enters through the huge window that lies ahead of me. Slowly I raised my head from the pillow, growled, and forced my body to sit down. My head felt like it would break and my mouth was dry, a side effect of too much alcohol in the blood. Once again I noticed my surroundings. Now with the sitting situation I can better understand it. Looks like I'm in a hotel room. Luxurious hotel room when viewed from the sofa set on the left and a plasma TV that attached to the wall in front of the bed. In addition the hotel room also has a work desk that looks like made of antique wood. A white laptop opens on the table.

I uncovered the blanket covering my body, intending to stand up, but then I noticed that I was wearing nothing under the blanket besides my bra and panties. Immediately I pulled the blanket up to my chin. Again I peered into the blanket to make sure I was only wearing underwear.

The landscape below did not change from ten seconds ago and for the second time that morning, I growled. The bed I had slept in was King size and still looks pretty neat, although the four extra large pillows above it look like they've been slept. The second by me, the other two by someone who is not me.

I tried to remember what I had done last night. I can only remember the great music sounds, the glittering lights, the third laughter of my best friends, and the glasses of Apple Martini. I do not know how much alcohol has come into my body. The bartenders should be forbidden to unite alcohol with fruits because the sweet or sour taste of the fruit can actually hide the bitter taste that should be there, so one does not know that she is drunk until she awakens in a hotel room that is not hers.

My God... so who exactly is this room belongs to? Although this room is very similar to my hotel room, but I'm sure this is not my room that has two king-sized beds Queen instead of one King size. Suddenly I realized that there was a shower sound being turned on. That means that I'm not alone in a hotel room. I tried to calm the panic that began to surface. Jeon Jungkook... calm down ... it's probably just one of your best friends in the shower. But in the deep of my heart I knew that the person in the bathroom would not be my best friend. Slowly I got out of bed and regardless of my half-naked body I started walking around the room to find my clothes. I found my jeans draped over the arm of the sofa, underneath it I found my T-shirt. I immediately put on both of them before then started looking for my shoes.

I found my shoes under the desk chair, that's when I realized that there was a set of men's shoes right next to my shoe. I had to shut my mouth not to shout my surprise.

Men's shoes?! Panic, I immediately pulled my shoes from under the seat. During this time I thought, last night I did not make love to a man I did not know, did I?

No. It's not something new because I'm not a virgin anymore since college, but I do not want to do it with a man I can not even remember his face.

Suddenly I realized that there was no more shower. I took my shoes, and without wearing them I immediately ran to the exit. I just managed to open the door when I heard the bathroom door behind me open, followed by a heavy voice that only men can have.

"Where are you going?"

I squealed in shock and instantly turned around and had to take a breath when faced with the most field chest I've seen in my entire life as an adult woman. Then I pulled my eyes up to stare at the owner of the chest and my temperature instantly rose ten degrees. If only my back could not stick to the door, I might take a step back on the spot. It turns out he not only has a chest of field and stomach that can be used as a board to rinse clothes, but he also has a face that can make all women hysterical just by looking at it. A face that can be classified handsome because it has a firm jaw line, and has a sharp nose. Besides his eyebrows are also thick. But there is something that makes me unable to turn my gaze from the face. I just realized after a few minutes that the attraction of this man is a mysterious aura that is in him, as if he knows something we do not know.

"Y-yes ... I-I ... must ... go," I stammered because I just realized that this man is basically naked except a white towel that hangs low on his hips. I do not know what I can see if I dare to pull the towel down. I immediately ordered the part of me that seemed to want to shake this morning ria to throw away all the dirty thoughts that he planned.

"Where do you go on a Saturday morning like this?" Asked the man as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the room and so got closer to me.

I can only look at the man's face as he hugs my shoes as if they are the most precious thing I've ever had. My brain was frozen so there was not a word that came into my mind. Unexpectedly the man then smiled as he combed his wet hair with his fingers.

"Still not remember me, do you?" he asked.

I stared at him in surprise. Am I supposed to know him? I'm sure if I get to know a man with a face like this I will not forget. Is he an artist? I squinted my eyes trying to be sure. No, he's not an artist, but there's something familiar with his eyes that now seem to be stripping me. The eyes are darker now, perhaps because they have seen the things that shocked him for the past twenty years, but I can still see the old stubbornness as well.

"Kim Taehyung?" I say quietly.

"Hi, Kookie," Taehyung said, grinning.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Helloooooo, are you guys interested in this story? Please comment and drop your opinions!


End file.
